El caño
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: En la antigüedad "el caño" era usado para desarrollar la musculatura. Erwin está dispuesto a aprender de sus antepasados y decide incorporar este método para que los soldados entrenen. "El Soldado Rivaille les dará una demostración".Eren estaba a punto de silvarle cual albañil.


**Qué ondi,microondi? C: **

**Les traigo otro fic fumado, ya que los otros tres han sido bien recibidos -llora de felicidad(?)- **

**Espero les guste~ **

* * *

En la historia de la milicia encargada de proteger a la humanidad nunca se había visto tanta asistencia voluntaria para un evento como este. Verdaderamente era impresionante ver como soldados que pertenecían a distintas subdivisiones se reunían para formar el público de este "espectáculo" que verían.

Se encontraban todos en la arena de entrenamiento,sí,exactamente la arena en la que los aspirantes entrenan para ocupar su equipo de maniobras 3D,solo que ahora aquellas máquinas no se encontraban;en lugar de ellas había un palo de metal firmemente unido al suelo,largo y resistente.

El silencio de la multitud se hizo presente ante la aparición de Erwin,quien gozaba del total respeto de cada una de las personas ahí presentes.

—Soldados, hoy hemos decidido presentarles los frutos de las investigaciones hacia nuestros antepasados. —Comenzó, haciéndose a un lado para que todos pudiesen ver claramente aquel tubo al centro del lugar.—

Eren, quien se encontraba en la primera fila del público junto a todos los aspirantes que entraron con él, estaba completamente perplejo ante lo que le estaban mostrando. ¿Qué se propondrían?, era algo que ni siquiera Armin podría responder.

—Se decía que en la antigüedad las personas entrenaban ocupando estos objetos comúnmente llamados "caño". Se ha comprobado,también, la efectividad que tienen para desarrollar la condición física. —Explicaba el rubio,con seriedad en todo momento.—Así que se implementarán como parte de su entrenamiento.

Se escuchaban fuertes murmullos por parte de todo el que escuchaba a Erwin,no parecían muy convencidos acerca de la efectividad que un simple tubo tendría en ellos.

—El cabo Rivaille les mostrará cómo serán sus entrenamientos de ahora en adelante. —Al momento de anunciar ello el silencio se hizo total. Todos querían observar.

Y ahí entró el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad,con el paso arrogante que le caracterizaba y aquella mirada que le permitía el respeto de todos por el poder de intimidación. No mencionó ni una palabra,solo esperó a que su superior se apartase para tener el suficiente espacio.

—¿Qué está planeando hacer ese enano?. —Preguntó Mikasa con seriedad igualmente.

—Deberíamos observarlo. —Sugirió Armin.

—Shh,nos está mirando. —Advirtió Eren ante la mirada de reprobación del francés.

Así,cuando un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, comenzó el espectáculo esperado por todos.

Rivaille sacó un pañuelo y limpió el objeto hasta su límite de altura,posteriormente,se subió al palo con una pierna sujetándole y el resto de su cuerpo libre,girando en torno al caño. La gracia con la que el muchacho rozaba el suelo,giraba,saltaba,se movía y hacía volteretas solamente con ayuda de esa vara de metal era increíble. Eren miraba extasiado ante la flexibilidad de su Sargento,era como una mezcla entre Superman y Gatúbela.

Así,solo con un pequeño salto se bajó con gracia de aquel tubo,arreglando su ropa al quitarse motas de polvo imaginarias,no había sido gran cosa para él. Se ganó los aplausos dudosos del público que poco a poco iban tomando fuerza.

—¡Fue increíble!, ¿Verdad,Mikasa?. —Dijo Armin, sorprendido.

—Ciertamente... .

—¡Apuesto a que puedo hacerlo mejor!, tengo mucha más _gracia_ que él. —Comentó Jean, dándose ánimos.

—Bueno,pues ahora que lo dices...sí tienes más _grasa_ que él. —Respondió Sasha,sonriendo.

—¡Estoy ansioso por intentarlo,daré lo mejor!. —Exclamó Eren,totalmente dispuesto a intentar imitar mínimamente al dueño de su respeto.

Entre las ovaciones del público solo se escuchaba una risa estruendosa y energética, propia de alguien que estaba a punto de perder las cuerdas vocales solo con reírse. De entre el público apareció la científica del departamento de investigaciones en la Legión de Reconocimiento,Hanji Zoe.

—Ya,ya es suficiente. ¡Que alguien les dé un premio!. —Gritó entre risas.

Avanzó como pudo, intentando no caer al suelo de tantas carcajadas. Levi y Erwin le miraban extrañados.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad hayan hecho esto!. —Dijo con euforia,quitándose sus lentes para limpiar los cristales,sucios de lágrimas felices.—¿No les dije,al par de sordos, que el caño era un baile erótico en la antigüedad?. Por cierto,Rivaille,con esas piernas puedes postular al mejor prostíbulo de las murallas~ —Agregó la mujer sin vergüenza alguna,es más,hasta le guiñó un ojo al fúrico hombre.

Otro silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la arena. Erwin,con una cara épica de perplejidad,se retiró sin decir más;Hanji estaba siendo perseguida con su equipo tridimensional para ser golpeada por Rivaille y Eren,bueno...él estaba pensando en postular al mismo prostíbulo que su Sargento, con esos ojos tenía un espacio asegurado.

Definitivamente la Legión de reconocimiento estaba cada día más decadente.

* * *

**Tan-tán(?).**

**Mi fic va dedicado a Tear Antoniette,quien me pidió y dió la idea para este fic C: . ¡Un saludo a la Tearciña~!**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y no fuese demasiado horrible(?)**

**Dejen review y se ganarán un extraterrestre que escupa dinero mientras baila la Macarena (?) C:**


End file.
